Star Trek: The Original Series
– |Eps=79 (3 seasons), 1 unaired pilot |Timespan=2265–2269 |Ship=USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) at galactic barrier.jpg |ShipCap=The |Cast=Star Trek TOS cast.jpg |CastCap=The crew during the five-year mission |Logo2=TOS Season 3 Head.jpg |Logo2Cap=The blue logo from Season 3 }} 'Star Trek: The Original Series' (informally called just 'Star Trek') is the first ''Star Trek series. The first episode of the show aired on on NBC. The show was created by Gene Roddenberry as a " to the Stars". Star Trek was set in the 23rd century and featured the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Star Trek was later , or TOS, after several spin-offs aired. The show lasted three seasons until canceled in . When the show aired on TV, it was little-known and rarely watched, but after it was canceled and went into syndication, it exploded in popularity. It featured many themes such as a Utopian society and racial equality. Ten years later, reunited the cast, aboard a refurbished USS Enterprise, on the big screen. They appeared in five subsequent films, ending with in 1991, during production of the spin-off series Star Trek: The Next Generation and shortly before Gene Roddenberry's death. The series was also re-imagined with a new cast for a 2009 feature film of the same name. * (composed by Alexander Courage) * (composed by Alexander Courage) Summary "Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before." Main cast Starring *William Shatner as Captain Kirk Also starring *Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock *and DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy ( - ; co-star - ) In addition, the following regulars were listed in the end credits as co-stars: *James Doohan as Scott *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *George Takei as Sulu *Walter Koenig as Chekov ( - ) *Majel Barrett as Chapel *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand ( ) Production crew *Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Writer, Producer, Executive Producer *Gene L. Coon - Writer, Producer *John Meredyth Lucas - Writer, Producer, Director *Fred Freiberger - Producer *Robert Justman - Associate Producer, Co-Producer, First Assistant Director (two pilots) *Steven W. Carabatsos - Writer, Story Consultant *D.C. Fontana - Writer, Script Consultant *Arthur H. Singer - Story Consultant *John D.F. Black - Associate Producer, Writer, Story Editor *Byron Haskin - Associate Producer (first pilot) *William E. Snyder - Director of Photography (first pilot) *Ernest Haller - Director of Photography (second pilot) *Jerry Finnerman - Director of Photography (61 episodes, 1966-1968) *Keith Smith - Director of Photography (1 episode, 1967) *Al Francis - Director of Photography (16 episodes, 1968-1969), Camera Operator (61 episodes, 1966-1968) *Walter "Matt" Jefferies - Production Designer, Art Director *James Rugg - Supervisor of Special Effects *Rolland M. Brooks - Art Director (34 episodes, 1965-1967) *Fred B. Phillips - Make-up Artist *Robert Dawn - Make-up Artist (second pilot) *William Ware Theiss - Costume Designer *Gregg Peters - First Assistant Director, Unit Production Manager, Associate Producer *Claude Binyon, Jr. - Assistant Director (third season) Episode list *List of TOS episodes by airdate *List of TOS remastered episodes by airdate First pilot Season 1 TOS Season 1, 29 episodes: Season 2 TOS Season 2, 26 episodes: Season 3 TOS Season 3, 24 episodes: Behind the scenes Concept ''Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry, whose interest in science fiction dated back to the 1940s when he came into contact with Astounding Stories. Roddenberry's first produced science fiction story was The Secret Weapon of 117, which aired in 1956 on the Chevron Theatre anthology show. By Roddenberry was producing his first television series, The Lieutenant, at MGM. In 1963, MGM was of the opinion that "true-to-life" television dramas were becoming less popular and an action-adventure show would be more profitable (this prediction turned out to be right, and led to series such as The Man from U.N.C.L.E). Roddenberry had already been working on a science fiction concept called Star Trek since , and when he told MGM about his ideas, they were willing to take a look at them. As the production of The Lieutenant came to an end, Roddenberry delivered his first Star Trek draft to MGM. The studio was, however, not enthusiastic about the concept, and a series was never produced. Roddenberry tried to sell his "wagon train to the stars" format to several production studios afterward, but to no avail. In , it was rumored that Desilu was interested in buying a new television series. Desilu was a much smaller company than MGM, but Roddenberry took his chances. This lead to a three-year deal with Desilu in . The first attempt to sell the Star Trek format to broadcasting network CBS (Desilu had a first proposal deal with the network) failed. CBS chose another science fiction project, 's more family-oriented Lost in Space instead of Roddenberry's more cerebral approach. But in , NBC's Vice-President of Programming Mort Werner agreed to give Roddenberry the chance to write three story outlines, one of which NBC would select to turn into a pilot. One of the submitted story lines, dated , was an outline for , and this was the story picked up by NBC. Now, the daunting task that Roddenberry and his crew faced was to develop the Star Trek universe from scratch. Roddenberry recruited many people around him to help think up his version of the future. The RAND Corporation's Harvey P. Lynn acted as a scientific consultant, Pato Guzman was hired as art director, with Matt Jefferies as an assisting production designer. This phase of creativity and brainstorming lasted throughout the summer, until in the last week of the final draft of the "The Cage" script was delivered to NBC, after which shooting of the pilot was approved. The first pilot In early October, preparations for shooting "The Cage" began. A few changes in the production crew were made: Roddenberry hired Morris Chapnick, who had worked with him on The Lieutenant, as his assistant. Pato Guzman left to return to Chile and was replaced by Franz Bachelin. Matt Jefferies finalized the design for the Enterprise and various props and interiors. By , the sets were ready to be constructed on stages Culver Studios Stage 14, 15, and 16. Roddenberry was not happy with the stages, since they had uneven floors and were not soundproof. Eventually, in , the rest of the series was shot on Paramount stages 9 and 10, which were in better shape. Casting of the characters was not a problem, apart from the lead role of Captain Pike (still known as "Captain April" at this point, later renamed "Captain Winter" before finally choosing "Pike") which Roddenberry convinced Jeffrey Hunter to play. Leonard Nimoy (Spock) had worked with Roddenberry on The Lieutenant. Majel Barrett, also a familiar face from The Lieutenant got the part of the ship's female first officer, Number One. Veteran character actor John Hoyt, who worked on many science fiction and fantasy projects before, was chosen to play the role of Doctor Phillip Boyce. Young Peter Duryea and Laurel Goodwin were hired as José Tyler and Yeoman J.M. Colt respectively. The extras were cast from a diversity of ethnic groups, which was significant because integration was not a usual occurrence in 1960s television, and segregation was still a reality in the United States. To produce the pilot episode, Robert Justman was hired as assistant director; he had worked on shortly before. Makeup artist Fred Phillips was brought in as well, whose first job it was to create Spock's ears. Another veteran from The Outer Limits was producer-director Byron Haskin, who joined as associate producer. On , the first scenes of "The Cage" (or "The Menagerie," as it was briefly known), were shot. Filming was scheduled to be eleven days, however the production went highly overbudget and overschedule, resulting in sixteen shooting days and $164,248 plus expenses. But there were still a lot of visual effects to be made. An eleven-foot filming model of the , designed by Matt Jefferies, was built by Richard Datin, Mel Keys and Vernon Sion in Volmer Jensen's model shop, and was delivered to the Howard Anderson Company on . In , the final version of "The Cage" was delivered at NBC and screened in New York City. NBC officials liked the first pilot. Desilu's Herb Solow says that NBC was surprised by how realistic it looked, and that it was "the most fantastic thing we've ever seen." The reason the pilot was rejected was because it was believed that it would attract only a small audience, and they wanted more action and adventure. They also had problems with the "satanic" Spock and the female first officer (Number One) played by Majel Barrett. However, NBC was convinced that Star Trek could be made into a television series, and that NBC itself had been at fault for choosing the "The Cage" script from the original three stories pitched. Also, after spending $630,000 on "The Cage" (the most expensive TV pilot at the time) they didn't want to have their money wasted. NBC then made the unprecedented move to order a second pilot. The second pilot For the second pilot, NBC requested three story outlines again. These were by Samuel A. Peeples, and by Roddenberry. Although it was the most expensive of the three, NBC chose , as it had the most action and most outer space spectacle. However, the other two premises were also made into episodes of the series later. Filming the second pilot began in , and took nine days to complete. The entire cast of was replaced except Spock. Jeffrey Hunter chose not to reprise his role as Captain Pike, mostly by the advice of his wife, who felt that "science fiction ruins her husband's career". Roddenberry wanted both Lloyd Bridges and Jack Lord for the role of the new captain, however both declined. Finally William Shatner was chosen, who had science fiction experience before, acting in episodes of The Twilight Zone and The Outer Limits. The new captain was named James R. Kirk (later renamed James T. Kirk). For the role of the chief medical officer, Roddenberry chose veteran actor Paul Fix. Canadian actor James Doohan got the role of chief engineer Scott, and young Japanese-American George Takei was featured as ship's physicist Sulu. The latter two reprised their roles in the upcoming series. Other actors considered for being regulars were Lloyd Haynes as communications officer Alden and Andrea Dromm as Yeoman Smith, but neither of them were re-hired after the pilot. Many of the production staff were replaced. Robert Dawn served as head make-up artist, however Fred Phillips returned to the position in the series itself. Academy Award winner cinematographer Ernest Haller came out of semi-retirement to work as the director of photography. Associate producer Byron Haskin was replaced by Robert Justman who now shared double duties as producer and assistant director. The Enterprise model was updated for the second pilot, and many new outer space effects shots were made, which were mostly reused in the series itself. The sets were also updated a bit, most notably the main bridge and the transporter room. Uniforms, props and sets were mostly reused from , however some new props (including the never-seen-again phaser rifle) and a brand new matte painting (planet Delta Vega) were made specially for this episode. was accepted by NBC and the first season of a regular series was ordered for broadcasting in the 1966-67 television season. History was made. The series begins Preparation for the first regular season began in early . All the Enterprise interior sets were updated, as well as the introduction of brand new uniforms. The look of the show became more colorful and more vivid. The Enterprise model was also updated once more. Also, the entire production was moved from Desilu's Culver City studios to the main Gower Street studio's Stage 9 and 10 (Paramount Stage 31 and 32 from 1967 onwards) in Hollywood. Kirk (Shatner) and Spock (Nimoy) were kept as the series stars, with Grace Lee Whitney joining the two as Yeoman Janice Rand (replacing Andrea Dromm (Yeoman Smith)). Whitney worked with Roddenberry a year before on an unsold pilot titled Police Story. Publicity photos, promoting the new series were made at this time, with the three of them, mostly using props left from the two pilots (most notably the aforementioned phaser rifle). Shatner and Nimoy wore their new uniforms on these photographs, while Whitney had to wear an old, pilot version. Scott (Doohan) and Sulu (Takei) were also kept, the latter becoming the ship's helmsman instead of physicist. Two additions made the Enterprise main crew complete: DeForest Kelley was hired to play the new chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy, as Roddenberry had known him from previous projects, including the aforementioned Police Story. Actress Nichelle Nichols got the role of communications officer Uhura, who became a symbol of the racial and gender diversity of the show. Nichols was a last minute addition, weeks before filming began on the first regular episode. Jerry Finnerman became the new director of photography, while Fred Phillips, Matt Jefferies and Rolland M. Brooks returned to their former positions. Writer John D.F. Black was brought in as the second associate producer (next to Justman). While Roddenberry and Black handled the script and story issues, Justman was in charge of the physical aspects of production. Filming of the first regular episode, began on . Finally Star Trek debuted on NBC with a "Sneak Preview" episode at 8:30PM (EST) on . NBC chose (the fifth episode in production order) to air first, mainly because they felt it was more of a "traditional monster story" and featured more action. The first season In several changes were made in the Star Trek production staff. Roddenberry stepped down as line producer and became the executive producer. His replacement was Gene L. Coon, who also regularly contributed to the series as a writer. While Black had also left the series, story editor Steven W. Carabatsos came in, who now shared story duties with Roddenberry and Coon. To handle post-production, Edward K. Milkis was brought in by Justman. Carabatsos had left Star Trek near the end of the season, and was replaced by D.C. Fontana, formerly Roddenberry's secretary and a writer for the series. Background *Gene Roddenberry wrote lyrics for the "Theme from Star Trek" in order to secure a partial writer's credit for the song. These lyrics were never recorded as part of the original theme song, and thus were never aired. *Due to the overall length of the episodes of the original series, several minutes of each episode are usually cut during the show's re-runs, notably on the Sci-Fi Channel. Starting in April 2006, the G4 network began airing the full length episodes in "Uncut Marathons" on Saturdays. G4 stopped airing these full-length versions in November 2006, and has discontinued its run of Star Trek 2.0, which was a trivia-oriented and interactive version of the show for the viewers. For current airings see Where to watch. *''Star Trek'' inadvertently created a in its opening tagline: "To boldly go where no man/one has gone before." This fact was memorably highlighted by Cambridge-educated sci-fi writer and satirist Douglas Adams who wrote in his that, "all dared to brave unknown terrors, to do mighty deeds, to boldly split infinitives that no man had split before, and thus was the Empire forged." The pilot episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, , has Zefram Cochrane delivering that phrase without the split infinitive as "to go boldly." The English rule forbidding split infinitives appeared in the mid-19th century; however, modern reference books do not include this rule, and the "to boldly go" from Star Trek is a prime example of where a split infinitive is perfectly acceptable. *The Original Series has been nominated for and won a number of awards over the years. Some of the awards include: **The series was nominated for thirteen Emmy Awards during its run, but did not win any. **It was nominated eight times for the "Best Dramatic Presentation" Hugo Award, sweeping the nominees in 1968. It won twice, and Roddenberry won a special award in 1968. **The 2003 "Pop Culture Award" in the TV Land Awards. **The 2005 Saturn Award for "Best DVD Retro Television Release." Remastered :See the main article. On , CBS Paramount Television announced that, in celebration of the 40th anniversary of Star Trek, the show would return to broadcast syndication for the first time in sixteen years. The series' 79 episodes were digitally remastered with all new visual effects and music. The refurbished episodes have been converted from the original film to a high-definition format similar to that used on Star Trek: Enterprise. Related topics *TOS performers *TOS recurring characters *Main character crossover appearances *Composers *TOS directors *Undeveloped TOS episodes *Desilu Stage 9 *Desilu Stage 10 Media *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on CED *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on VHS *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on Betamax *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on LaserDisc *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on DVD *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' on Blu-ray *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' soundtracks External links * * * *Public Radio Special: The Peace Message in Star Trek * ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Star Trek: The Original Series es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pl:Star Trek: Oryginalna Seria pt:Star Trek: The Original Series ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sv:Star Trek: Originalserien zh-cn:星际旅行：原初系列 sr:Zvjezdane staze: Originalna serija Original Series, The Original Series, The